


Cupid's helper

by Ripley2win



Series: The Tin Man series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel gets a make over, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas rolled up his sleeve and did an angel cavity search.  Despite the pain, Sam remained standing.  The angel finished his examination with a look of amazement on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's helper

Cupid's helper

I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.

 

Without his own emotions clouding the facts, Sam deduced that Dean and Castiel really cared for each other.

Sam took Castiel clothes shopping. He brought Castiel back to the motel dressed in snug dark blue jeans and a body molding tee shirt. Sam tried to leave Dean and Castiel alone.

“I've got some all night research with a wonderful girl named Glinda.”

“Sam, why are you doing this?” Dean, confused by the sudden shopping spree instigated by Sam, wouldn't let Sam leave.

“I'm can't put it into words.” Sam paused. “Cas, look inside of me. Please.”

Cas rolled up his sleeve and did an angel cavity search. Despite the pain, Sam remained standing. The angel finished his examination with a look of amazement on his face.

“Go in peace, Sam.”

Dean waited until Sam left to question Castiel.

“What's going on, Cas?”

“Many things. Sam is doing something unheard of in the history of existence. He's drawing his own soul back into himself. Only a small part, but he's doing it BY himself. He's slowing growing in empathy and compassion. He's beginning to recognize love.”

“He's in love? With Glinda?”

“No. Sam believes you and I love each other and we should do something about it. That's why he dressed me this way.” Castiel pointed down to his jeans which molded to all his curves and bulges.

Dean, speechless and weak in his knees, sat down on the bed. Suddenly the room seemed really hot. There wasn't enough room in his lungs for all the air he needed, the air he wanted so badly.

“Was he wrong?” Dean managed to squeak out before running out of air again.

“No, I don't think so.” Castiel sat down on the bed next to Dean. “I think he's very right.”

The silence dragged on for a moment while Cas had a faraway look on his face.

“I just broke a lot of rules to look ahead into your life.” He paused. “Just because Sam's right doesn't mean we should act on it.”

“And?”

“What Sam thinks should happen . . . isn't the way your life is supposed to be. You are supposed to live a while longer. Have a family of your own. You haven' met them yet. If we took the next step Sam thinks we should, you will never meet your future family.”

Dean wasn't sure which emotions were playing on Castiel's face as he spoke: joy, patient acceptance, and maybe even a touch of pride.

“If an angel physically loved you, it would poison you for human love. You would never be satisfied with a human again.”

“Like you're that good?”

Castiel's raised right eyebrow spoke volumes. Dean suddenly felt goosebumps on top of goosebumps.

“Patience will bring you to me at the end. I won't settle for anything less than eternity with you when your human life is over.”

“What do we tell Sam?”

“Thanks for caring.”


End file.
